With the advent of the Internet, various interactive tools are now available to allow the interaction of audience members during the webcast of an event. For instance, with television systems switching from analog to digital and using devices, such as set-top boxes, user interaction has significantly increased. Still, regardless of the interactive tools being used, most existing systems for broadcasting live content have static interfaces that cannot be reconfigured dynamically. In addition, video content is usually provided separately from any other type of content using a different platform and must therefore be managed separately. This also presents challenges with regards to synchronizing the live broadcast content with the other types of content.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for broadcasting interactive content.